This invention relates generally to carriers for automobile storage batteries and particularly to battery carriers for use in lifting, tilting or maneuvering the battery into and out of its operating position in the automobile.
One form of battery carrier of the indicated type includes a pair of members which engage the battery at its terminal posts. Illustrative of this form of battery carrier are the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,935,828; 2,435,549; 3,059,953; and 3,572,806. Battery carriers of this type have the disadvantage that it is not possible to maneuver the battery very well or to tilt it relative to the vertical. Also, there is the danger with this type of carrier that a terminal post may break as the battery is being supported on the carrier which could cause serious injury to the user.
Another form of battery carrier of the prior art is the type in which the vertical walls of the battery are engaged to lift the same. Illustrative of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,779,291; 2,778,668; and 3,820,837. However, these devices are limited in the maneuverability and tilting of the battery during an installation procedure.